School is for LBRs
by actingchic17
Summary: It's time for school to start up again! But things have changed, including repeating grades, moving away, or going to new schools that are perfect for you. Read to find out what happens to who.
1. Let's Split

First of all, before I start let me update you on some stuff that happened at the end of eighth grade. Obviously, it was time to leave OCD. Except for Dylan and Massie. They got held back. Claire, Alicia, and Kristen moved on to a new school. Alicia went to Alpha Academy, the same school as Skye Hamilton, Kristen, again through scholarship, managed to get into a prestigious high school that prepares kids for Harvard or Yale, and Claire is going to move to California to pursue her career as an actress. This is where our story begins. It's time for high school, or 8th grade again, to start, and things are about to get interesting. Now, in order to get the most out of telling you this story, I'm going to start out making five chapters, one for each character. Enjoy!

Massie's Ch. 1

"This is so uncool! How could they do this to me?" Massie was still in shock from the awful news. It had been almost three months since Dylan and she had been called down to the principal's office along with a bunch of other LBRs to be told they had to stay at OCD for another year. She expected her parents to run in and do something, even if it meant bribing, so that she didn't have to suffer the humiliation of being dumb. Massie also expected her other friends to tell everyone, especially Derrick, to back off the LBR comments. Massie knew she really was too busy texting her pals and crushes to be able to pay attention during school, but everybody knew she made up for that with her leadership qualities.

Nevertheless, today was the first day for OCD. She had all of her supplies ready, but that didn't matter. She had the biggest problem of all because she had to start a new clique from scratch. Sure, she already had one member, Dylan, but she still needed someone to take Alicia, Claire, and Kristen's spot. And this time, Layne wouldn't be there to loan her models, and the PC wouldn't be there to make it a happy ending to a tragic time. She knew that by being held back, her popularity would decrease. Everybody would know she was stupid, and that wasn't an alpha trait. Then again, maybe by being older, her superiority and wisdom would make her alpha.

Isaac honked the horn, the signal that a new year, maybe the worst or maybe the best year, was only 25 minutes away.

******

Dylan's Ch.1

"Honey, Isaac will be here any minute. You look beautiful already." My mom just couldn't leave me alone. No matter how many times I put the makeup on, it would bleed off. Sure, as everyone always say, crying doesn't make anything better, yet I found the pressure lifting off my shoulders. The pressure of being stuck with Massie Block for another year. Any other year, I would've been extatic to go back to school and see my alpha, but not this year. Not after Massie's texting caused her to get held back. To make matters worse, Derrick, thinking I was stupid, dumped me.

My mom told me to pretend it never happened because it may only be for a couple of months. Unlike Massie, I only needed to pass four courses in order to be promoted to high school. Massie failed all of her classes, so she had to go the whole year. I could've done my classes in summer school, but I instead went to California for a vacation. Would I have rather done summer school? No because no matter how much I hate Massie for getting me held back, I'll still have her as my alpha, and with Alicia gone, I'll be the new beta. That part couldn't be better!

_Honk, honk!_ It was time to claim my beta position!

*****

Alicia's Ch.1

"Do you have everything packed, Leesh? We need to leave in five minutes." My dad was rushing me as much as he could, but he couldn't succeed. I didn't want to get to Alphas. Everyone knew Massie deserved to go there, but she got held back. Thus, I got to go, being the next in line, or beta. I never really had a lot of alpha experience. Granted, in seventh grade, for a couple of months I had my own clique, and in eighth grade, I started the first boy-girl clique, but I had never served the terms like Massie had.

Everybody knew betas were tortured at alphas. I couldn't take torture. I needed to remember back to years ago when Massie became alpha. How did it happen? It was all a blur. This was the information I needed to be able to have a good year at Alpha Academy. Actually, it was the only way I could survive.

I knew the memory would slowly come to mind. I didn't know when. I just knew it would come. "Leesh, time to vomanos!" Maybe it would come to me in the car. I ran down the stairs, knowing that a long drive would solve everything.

*****

Kristen's Ch. 1

The scholarship approval letter from Phillips Exeter Academy had been on my desk for five months and two days. I had been counting down the days until I left. Now I had four hours, fifty-five minutes, and forty-eight seconds, forty-seven, forty-oh it doesn't matter. I couldn't wait to start school, finally, with kids I had something in common with. No more having to spend all of my money, or borrow money, just to keep up with Massie. Now, I can finally focus on school work and soccer. Okay, maybe not just that. Maybe, a little bit of boys, too, and an occasional stop, as in once a week, at Abercrombie couldn't hurt either. Now I don't have to worry about Massie liking the same guy I do. I

I do have to say, I will miss everyone, but Phillips is perfect for me. It has dorms for me to stay in, and well, there's just so much more but I would have to spend the rest of my four hours and fifty-three minutes talking about all of the pluses!

I said goodbye to Beckham, and closed the door to my room. My mom was waiting for me. She was driving me all the way to New Jersey, so we had at least a three hour drive ahead of us. Plus, I wanted to say goodbye to OCD, and take some pics.

"Are you excited, sweety?" She would never know how excited I was in a million years!

*****

Claire's Ch. 1

Joe, my agent, knocked on the door. "Ready to get moving? We have two auditions and little time!"

"Just a sec!" I checked to make sure I had everything I needed. Scripts: check. Books: check. Clothes: check. Pictures: check. I had everything I needed for Hollywood. I couldn't believe I was leaving the Block's guest house. It had seemed just a week ago, I was moving everything in here and wishing I was back in Orlando. Now, I was both happy to get my acting career going, but sad to leave the PC. Massie had already said bye before she left for school, so I had that water works done. In a minute, Cam would be here to say bye. He was the person I really hated to leave. We had been together so long, and Hollywood would be so lonely without him.

I went down the stairs with my boxes and suitcase, sad to be walking down the stairs for the last time. "Let me help you."

It was Cam. He winked his one green eye, and took some of my stuff. I walked out with him, and then we both walked to the back of the house to be alone.

"I can't believe you're really leaving," he said. I could see a tear starting to form in his green eye.

"Yeah, but Hollywood will be a lot of fun. Not as fun as it would be if you were there but, you can't leave Westchester."

"Let's make a pact. I'll wait for you, if you wait for me."

I could tell he really meant it, and I couldn't be without him. "I promise."

"I promise, too."

I stuck out my pinky, but he didn't grab it. Instead, he grabbed me. When his lips touched mine, I knew I had to wait for him. He was the one for me.

"Well, bye Claire-bear." He was at this point red and watery.

"Bye Cam!" I started crying. I couldn't believe I had to leave him.

"Time to go!" I walked towards the van, thinking of my life in Westchester.


	2. This is so not what I pictured

Massie's Ch.2

"Ready for eighth grade again?" Dylan got in the car, Doritos bag in hand.

"As ready as ever!" I was trying to hide the fact that I wanted to be anywhere but this car. It made me envy Claire so much. Why couldn't I skip this school year to be tutored while I tried to develop my acting career? It wasn't fair at all, but I could still use my acting skills to the fullest by pretending to be happy in this personal hell. As much as I loved being alpha, I still had to have a beta and a clique. Dylan is so not beta material, but I'll let her find that out the hard way.

"So, are we recruiting today?" Dylan asked, obviously trying to act like second in command.

"We should wait until tomorrow. After all, we need to meet the reigning alpha and her clique, and find where we stand. Obviously, we already have a year advantage, but we still need to take this as a challenge." Dylan couldn't be beta material. Any beta would know exactly what I said was right. Truthfully, I was too mad to start recruiting today. Alicia took my spot at Alpha Academy, but I'll for sure get to go there next year. As for Kristen, I couldn't be envious of her. All she was doing was being a brainiac.

"Well, here we are girls. Have a fun day." Isaac opened our door before I could even realize it. Dylan got out first.

"Let's get ready to rule!" Dylan could so never be my vice. I got out, ready to embrace a new year and a new challenge.

*****

Dylan's Ch.2

I could tell that Massie obviously thought I was her beta. She was so nice on the car ride there. She didn't even insult my Doritos. "What tune?" I asked. Massie always gave us a tune to walk in to. We needed to make a special arrival.

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked, clueless. She was obviously testing my memory.

"You know, a tune to walk in to that we play in our heads, so we all stay on beat."

"That only works when you have a full clique, Dylan. Duhh!" She made me feel so stupid. Of course, I should have known that. Massie always knew what to do, and I followed her every command like a dog. See, I could be her beta.

The minute we walked into the school, kids turned their backs, snickering. I wanted to tell them all to watch out and that I wasn't the dumb one, but I couldn't leave Massie's side. Leaving the alphas side was so not a beta quality.

We found our lockers, and started putting everything in. I was trying to think up a conversation, but I was interrupted by a very familiar face. "Hey Massie and Dylan! What's up?"

*****

Alicia's Ch. 2

Welcome to Alpha Academy. The sign was big and bold and pink. "Should be purple, color of royalty," I thought. Massie would've totally pointed it out. I followed the signs to the auditorium for the freshman orientation assembly. All of the lockers were huge. One sophomore opened hers to reveal a complimentary makeup turntable with X-Chromosome lip gloss and eyeliner. This school was totally perfect for an alpha. The memory never came to me in the car, but I figured I didn't need it. I could find my own way to become the best alpha I could.

I finally reached the door to the auditorium. Inside, were about 100 girls, ready to dominate. I looked to the right, and I noticed about 100 guys. "Must be brothers," I thought. I took a seat next to a spunky red head.

"I'm sorry this seat is reserved," she said. I thought about a good comeback Massie would give.

"That's funny. I don't see a sign, and I don't see anything that would show that you're the boss." I knew it was sort of lame, but it was all I could think of.

"Actually, there is a sign. It's assigned seating. I don't have to be the boss to know how to read." That was actually a good comeback. I looked around for my name. It was way in the back. I took my seat just as the principal started speaking.

"Hello freshmen! My name is Shira Brazille. Most of you know me as the principal of this school, but I am also the founder of this school and the founder of X-Chromosome cosmetics…" She kept going on and on and on. I got a text message from Derrick.

"I can see you," it read. Stalker! I thought he was just pulling my leg. Shira called us all up to the stage by name and said what school we came from. I walked up at the sound of my name, and all the brothers said, "Oooh! Hot stuff!" I smiled.

"Now as you can see there are still people in the auditorium. This is your surprise. This year, we decided to make Alpha Academy a boy-girl school." When Shira said this, I thought that the text was just a coincidence. But then she said my nightmare.

"From Briarwood Academy in Westchester, New York, Derrick Herrington!"

*****

Kristen's Ch. 1

The drive was long, and if it would've been any longer, the suspense would've killed me. I couldn't wait to see what it would be like at my new school! I know I'm probably boring you with just going on and on about my new school, but I'm just so ecstatic! My mom lead me to the admissions office, hugged me goodbye, and then she drove away. As soon as she drove away, I ran into the bathroom. Unlike OCD's bathroom, girls were actually going to the bathroom in here, not taking pictures and acting like it was a makeup counter. I pulled my short Abercrombie tee out of my bag and slipped on a pair of Juicy sweats. I walked down the hall to the admissions office. I noticed everyone was in polo attire.

"Miss, what do you think you're wearing?" The grouchy lady at the front desk must have been the admissions director.

"Umm, last time I checked it was a free country. Can't I wear whatever I want?"

"That attire is appropriate for a public school where people try to show off their bodies to try to get sex, but here, you must wear a uniform."

When I checked the school's website, I did vaguely remember everyone looking alike, but I didn't think about how we might have to wear uniforms!!

"Do you have your uniform in that bag, miss?" That lady was really getting on my nerves.

"No, mam."

"When you're done in here, make a left down the hall. You will see the office. Go inside, and they will write you up a Uniform Violation slip. Tell them you need a uniform, and the secretary will assist you in finding a uniform that best fits you. What's your name?"

"Kristen Gregory."

"Ah, so you're one of the scholarship kids. Fill out these forms, and while you're in the office, give it to them. Have a nice day Miss Gregory."

"Thanks." The bell dinged on my way out. I slowly made my way down to the principal's office, thinking the whole time of some loophole.

*****

Claire's Ch. 2

"Next!" This was my second audition today. The first one went very well, but they needed a brunette for the part. I offered to dye my hair, but they said they wanted a natural. I opened the door of the director's office, Joe right behind me.

"Ah, Miss Lyons. You're auditioning for the part of Sierra Myca. Here's your script, but first let me ask you some questions."

I sat down in the chair. Never before had a director asked me questions.

"Claire, where did you come from before you moved to Hollywood?"

"Westchester, New York." As soon as I said it, I immediately thought of Cam. I wondered what he was doing. Was he practicing soccer? Was he thinking of me?

"Did you have a lot of friends there?"

"Yes. A lot." This time I thought of Massie. She didn't seem as envious as I thought she would be when she said goodbye. I wondered how her first day back at OCD was.

"Now let me ask you this. Did you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes! His name was Cam Fischer. He was the star of the soccer team!" I don't know why, but when he asked me that, I jumped out of my seat. When I was done talking, I sat back down crying. "Can't be a mood swing," I thought. "Not that time of the month, yet." I never would know what caused me to get so excited and jumpy over him. I guess I wanted to go back and see him. See his one green eye and his charming smile.

"Should I start reading now?" I asked, wiping the tears with my sleeve.

"No need to. You already got the part."

I couldn't believe it. "Really?!"

"Yes. Sierra falls in love with a boy, and you seem to act just like I pictured Sierra to. Congratulations Miss Lyons."

I walked out of the room, smiling. I couldn't believe my love for Cam and my strange mood swing got me the part. Joe came out five minutes later with all my paper work. "Nice job in there. You really knocked them dead."

"Thanks."

"By the way, the person who you fall in love with is played by Mitchell Musso."

"Cool." I didn't think Mitchell was that cute, so I could easily keep my pact with Cam. Hopefully.

*****

Since I have a busy schedule now, I will try to keep updating as fast as I can, but don't get mad at me if I take too long.


	3. New Beginnings

Massie's Ch. 3

It was Olivia Ryan. Did I forget to mention that anorexic LBR got held back? Whoops!

"Hello Olivia," I said in a monotone voice.

"Hey Olivia! What's up?" Dylan obviously forgot how much of an LBR she is. So not like a beta. But I already knew she couldn't. For one, I had to pick a good enough replacement for Alicia. Not that Dylan wasn't a good friend like Alicia, but Dylan just wasn't a natural like Alicia. It would be one thing if this didn't matter if we were in power, but it did. And Dylan and her awful manners would totally bump the whole clique down a notch.

Olivia opened the locker right next to us. "Looks like we can be locker buddies!" Oh no. I would've rather been stuck next to an LBR new 7th grader.

"So how was your summer?" Dylan told her whole summer story, and they walked to class together. I, meanwhile, was searching for the alpha. No sign of her yet. Maybe she'll stick out at lunch.

Why couldn't Dylan just shut up already? She should be talking to me, her alpha. Maybe I shouldn't include her in the clique. If I didn't though, she'd be bugging me to let her back in.

The classes came and went. Finally, lunch rolled around and that's when I spotted the alpha. She looked nothing like an alpha should. She blended in perfectly. No designer clothes, not a lot of makeup. The only way I knew she was the alpha was that everybody moved out of her way. Her posy was obviously the exact opposite of her. They were all in matching Juicy sweats and tops.

I now knew my target. Now I needed to study. And I wouldn't get a grade for studying on this, just become the alpha of eighth grade.

***************

Dylan's Ch. 3

Olivia was actually really nice. I texted her during every class. Luckily, she's in the same position I am, so she gets to leave right after lunch with me. We decided to not eat, just sit, during lunch, and eat at the mall. Her driver would take us. This would be awesome!

Massie had her eye on a table, so Olivia and I followed her in hot pursuit. I didn't know why she was sitting there, but I followed her anyway. Massie made the first effort.

"Hi. My name's Massie Block, as if you didn't know me. What's your names?"

"Massie Block…sounds familiar," said the punky dresser. "Oh yeah! You're the person who I'm supposed to go to for the key to the secret room. After all, you can't expect to get it two years in a row."

Massie looked shocked. "How dare she!" I thought to myself. We can do whatever we want with the key. Should I stick up for my alpha? No, I'm sure she had a better comeback than I did.

"Are you my agent?" I could tell this would be one of Massie's famous comebacks.

"No, but I'd be glad to give you some tips if that's what you're trying to ask me. Starting with your makeup. Well maybe I shouldn't tell you to take it off because if you look like this with makeup, I'd hate to see you without."

"Ooooo!" responded everyone in the cafeteria. They apparently heard us. I could tell this was going to get nasty. Sadly, Olivia and I had to leave. I'm sorry I can't tell the fight to you from my point of view, but Massie will tell you in her next chapter.

****************

Alicia's Ch. 3

Derrick walked up to the stage, high fiving some guys as he walked up. "Did you miss me?" He stood right next to me.

"Can't say I thought of you too much."

"Oh yeah. That's right. You and Josh."

"Actually, I ended the relationship. Since I was going to Alpha, I wouldn't be able to see him often, and besides, he is so eighth grade." The truth was, I wish Josh was standing next to me right now. Then, Derrick wouldn't have been talking to me.

"So, do you think Mr. Freshman is here?"

"I don't know. Maybe." I wanted him to just leave. I could tell back in 7th and 8th grade he totally was checking me out. I never liked him. I mean wiggling your butt is so first grade.

"At this time, I would like you all to look at your schedules, and go to your first class. Leave your supplies here, and by lunch, they should all be in your locker. Locker assignments are on the front board. Enjoy your first day at Alpha Academy!" At this point, I wished this was my last day, or at least Derrick's. That's what I had to do: get rid of Derrick. No, that would be too hard. Besides, I don't want to get expelled on my first day.

"Hey, maybe you and I could sit together at lunch or something." Derrick caught up with me. I don't understand how he could pick me out of about 100 girls. Must have some sixth sense: crush GPS. Wait, I just said crush. I didn't mean that. Well I mean it is quite obvious that he likes me, but I don't like him.

"Um, sure," I said, not thinking of my future.

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye." I think I just said yes to a date with Derrick. AHHH!!!

******************

Kristen's Ch.3

I knew I had to do something to get that female dog off my back. I still had to make it to the office though. When I got there, the receptionist was nice. Since it was my first day and this was a new rule, they made an exception and just left me off with a warning. Thank Gawd! She showed me the table of lost and found items. I found a vest, polo, and a skirt. Then I rushed to the bathroom because the first period was just about to start.

The uniform didn't look too bad I guess. Still, it took away our freedom! But, I had more important things to concentrate on. Like finding my first class.

Suddenly as I turned the corner my life had one of those movie moments. I ran into a guy and my books fell to the floor. We both bent down to pick them up and when we looked into each other's eyes. It was crush at first site.

"Hey. Sorry bout that. My name's James. And yours would be?"

"Umm…" I blanked out. What was written on my school books?

"Your books say Kristen. That's a really nice name."

"Thanks. I'm not that much of a fan myself."

"Well what name do you like?"

"I always liked the name Samantha. Don't know why."

"Well since no one knows you're name or anything about you here, you can just say your Samantha."

"Maybe."

"Well I'll call you Samantha, Kristen. By the way, do you like to eat?"

"Uh yeah. Kinda have to. I mean I'm not anorexic."

"Well I'll meet you at lunch. Table 6."

"See ya!" Sweet! I already had a boyfriend on my first day.

_RIIINNNNNGGGG!!! _Oops! Late on the first day too.

******************************************

Claire's Ch.3

"Great audition," Joe said as we walked out of the studio. "Nailed that one!"

"Yeah. Can we go to my house now?"

"You mean skip your other auditions?! No can do. At least showing that you're prompt will show that they can trust you for other shows."

I didn't want to go into another office. I wouldn't get the part anyways with my busy schedule.

"Oh and your parents wanted me to give you this. So you can do homework in the car with the internet."

An iPhone!! Wow! I couldn't believe this!

"It's already activated. Try it out!"

As I pressed the power button it was time for the next audition. I had to wait to try out my new present. As we waited in the audition room only to tell the director I had already been offered another part, I thought about what Cam would say when he found out about my part. I had to tell him sometime. I wanted to tell him now!

We finally walked out and Joe decided to just drop me off at my new house and tell the other directors I had already been offered another part.

When I got home, I figured out my iPhone, uploaded my contacts and songs, and texted Cam. He didn't text me back right away, but then I remembered he was still in school. That's right. I had to start my first lesson tomorrow with my new tutor. Hope she's nice.

I unpacked all my stuff by 10 that night. Cam hadn't texted back. Must have a lot of homework. Or he didn't check his texts. Oh well. I went to bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
